


Iced coffee

by lutavero



Series: Coldflash Week 2017 A [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coldflash Week 2017, Coldflash week 2017 a, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr: coldflashweek, insecure!Len, star athlete Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutavero/pseuds/lutavero
Summary: Barry Allen is the genius of the school. Barry Allen is the star athlete of CC High. Barry Allen is the one who stole Leonard’s heart.Coldflash Week Day 6: Pining/Confession





	

Barry Allen is the genius of the school. Barry Allen is the star athlete of CC High. Barry Allen is the one who stole Leonard’s heart.

Len watches him as he runs and runs on the track, having fun and smiling and he just melts. His friends shout something to him which he replies with a headshake and continues running.

He’s just so bright - in every sense - and popular and he has friends and family. And Len sometimes envies him so much.

Right now, he’s hiding behind the track’s dressing room, watching Barry as he runs in shorts - dear God, those legs even from this distance are a sin - and it’s just so amazing how much he had grown in a summer break.

Not that his look is the factor that made him fall in love with the kid.

It probably started when Len flunked 3 years ago and the class he got sorted to was the one Barry went to.  
At the start, nobody sat next to him or talked to him and he was fine with it, really. He had Lisa to look after to, to cook and to work so the last thing he needed was some kind of a distraction. And he had his fair share of bullies.  
Ever since dear old daddy got sent to jail, he had been targeted by the bullies. He was never a big fan of violence, himself was never a bully nor did he get beat up by kids. But this, listening to these idiots claiming that he was like his father made him loose his control. Sometimes all he wanted to do is snapping back, hitting, beating them up. But then Lisa always came up in his mind and he swallowed back the snarky comments and stayed put.

But Barry never says a thing. He just smiles at Len when he slips next to him, talks to him via text messages and radiates such an optimism that Len sometimes could kiss him for it.

So here he is, stalking the poor kid as he finishes his training, waves off his friends and walks toward the dressing room. And Len, the creepy bastard he is, follows him to the door and waits.

He hears the groaning of the pipes and knows that Barry’s showering. Considering the statistic, Len has 5 to 10 minutes until Barry steps out on that door, freshly showered and dressed and looking absolute divine.

The reason why he’s here? He finally - thanks to Lisa and Mick - worked up the nerve to ask the kid out on a real date, _‘cause study dates aren’t dates, Lenny._

Len snorts and checks his watch. He still has at least 3 minutes.

‘ _Calm down, Lenny. This is just Barry. The Barry Allen who had been supporting you ever since you became friends. It’ll be alright. It’s not even a date, just a freaking coffee. That he maybe won’t even accept because he has other things to do.’_

The opening of the DR’s door rouses him from his thoughts. Barry steps out in a farmer, T-shirt stretching just in the right places, hair still wet and dripping and if it isn’t a wet dream, Len has no idea what could be called one.

“Barry.” he says and tries to act cool, hands in his pocket, swallowing, trying to erase the dryness of his mouth.

Barry spins on his heels and when his emerald eyes meet Len’s, he smiles.

“Len, what are you doing here?” he takes a few steps closer and his hair is still wet from the shower.

“I just.. wanted to…” he takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself. Barry won’t hurt him, he’s not one of those idiots, he would never laugh at him, he is a friend.

“You need help with something?” asks the kid and searches for something in his bag. “I mean, considering how we are partners in the Chemistry Lab and I’m already tutoring you, it’s probably something else. Math or Biology? Don’t worry, I’m good at both but if we run into something really complex we can just simply ask Caitlin to help us...I mean, ask her to help you.”

With that Barry pulled out his phone and checked something. “My Wednesday nights are still free, expect the next week since I’m gonna go to the regional selection for the 1 and a half mile distance run. But after that, I think I could squeeze you in.”

“I.. actually wanted to ask something else.” Len swallows the lump in his throat and Barry looks up to him with a raised eyebrow. “I just saw that your afternoon practice just ended and I thought a drink would help you to cool down. So, if you’d like to… It’s not necessary of course, just…..oh yeah, so...Would you like to have an iced coffee with me? Or milkshake? Just if you can drink those junky drinks. I mean, as a bystander I have no idea if you can or not and the last thing I want is Harry getting pissed at you so….yeah.” Len feels the heat rising to his cheeks and averts his eyes, only looking at Barry from the corner of his eyes.

Barry adorably tilts his head to a side, mouth twitching. “I thought I am the worst when it comes to rambling, but you outdid me.” his smile grows bigger, showing his teeth. “I’d like to have iced coffee with you.”

“Really?” he can’t help but feel surprised, head snapping up.

Barry just laughs. “Why wouldn’t I? And you proposed the idea so nicely.”

“Yeah, I.. guess.” Len scrapes the back of his neck. “So…”

“So?” Barry looks at him expectantly. “Are we going or not?”

“You mean now?”

“Wasn’t that you proposed?” Barry looks confused and his nose is wrinkling so adorable and Len loses the trail of his thoughts.

“Yeah, I did.” he clears his throat and takes a step backward. “Just, follow me, okay?”

With that he turns his back to the kid, heads towards the school entrance, keeping the door open to Barry who thanks him with a smile and Len heart flutters.

The walk towards Jitters is a quiet and short one. Barry types something on his phone before he pockets it and smiles at Len again.

When they reach Jitters, the place is mostly empty, some collegian or couples occupy the tables. Len orders two iced coffee and despite Barry’s protest, he pays for them. Barry accepts his with a groan and a small ‘thanks’.

They are walking towards the coffee stops back, sitting down and enjoying the cool drink and Len just can’t calm his nerves. He’s sitting across by the Barry Allen, his crush for God knows how long. He’s within reaching distance and it would be so easy to reach out and just take his hand in his.

Not that he’s about to do it, he’s too much of a coward to do it.

“You are quiet.” chirps Barry and Len glances at him with a raised eyebrow. “Oh don’t look at me like that. You are sometimes more talkative than I am. So, what’s on your mind, Len?”

“Nothing interesting.” he takes a sip from is coffee. “So you’re going to the regional selection?”

“Yeah.” Barry smile just gets brighter. “Harry said I have a really big chance to won at least one of my races.Hopefully with a personal best.”

“That’s great, Barry,” he says and for the first time that afternoon smiles at Barry. “I’ll root for you.”

“Thanks,” Barry says as blush rises to his cheeks. Len finds it endearing. “So..”

“Yes, Barry?” 

“What brought this on? Not that the free coffee bothers me but still...What did I do that I earned this?”

“Why can’t I buy just a simple coffee to my favorite athlete, who happens to be on of my best friend?”

“You never did it before.” points out Barry. “And Mick always complains about what a shitty friend you are since…”

“Since I’m not the perfect friend, who never gives him the price of the popcorn when he’s the one who always takes Lisa to the cinema.

Barry chuckles and takes a sip from his coffee before he puts down the mug and starts fidgeting.

“So… I know that it’s school week and what not, but.. would you like to come with us? I mean, Cisco and Caitlin will have classes, so there’ll be two free places in Joe’s car so... You wanna come with us?”

Len’s pretty sure he’s dreaming. “You mean…”

“To my race? Yeah. You can bring Lisa too if you don’t want to leave her alone, and I’m pretty sure Joe won’t mind it, so yeah.. why not?” Barry looks into his eyes, a shy smile on his face and Len just can’t breathe for a second.

“Yeah, I’d..I’d like to go.” he manages and Barry’s smile returns, teeth showing.

“It’s great. I was worried for a second that you might already plan something, but..uh, I’m really relieved, yeah.” Len just snorts and Barry hides behind his mug.

“Nah, I’ll be yours all afternoon then.” Barry just blushes harder. “Who know, I might see you breaking the world record.”

“Nah, it’s very..unlikely, yeah.” stammers the kid and Len just melts. “You still didn’t answer my question. Why the sudden invitation?”

Len sighs and rolls the mug in his hand. “It’ll sound stupid.”

“Why would it sound stupid?” Barry tilts his head to one side, worry evident on his face. “Is it about Lisa?”

“No, it’s... not. More likely, about ...you.”

“Me?”

“Yes.” Len sighs and puts his head into his palms. “I just.. don’t wanna ruin this.” he gestures at Barry before he hides behind his hand again.

“Why would you ruin anything?” Barry leans closer. “You know you can tell me everything, right?”

“I know.. just.” Len drops his hand onto the table, avoiding Barry’s eyes.

“Lenny, you’re worrying me.”

“I’m pretty sure I have a crush on.” Len blurts, eyes fixed on his mug. “I don’t know when it happened, when I considered you more than a friend, when all I could think about was your messages or how your smile made funny things to me...and I’m just so afraid that I’ll lose this to this.”

Barry takes in a sharp breath and when Len looks up, he sees an uneasy smile on his face.

“You have a crush..on me?” he asks in a small voice.

“I… Yes, I do.” he tries to sound confident, but when Barry laughs he feels confused and hurt.

“Oh, thank God.” he exhales and smiles wider. “I was so worried you’ll think I’m freak about this. Everyone kept telling me how terrible I am hiding my crush on you. They have a bet even whenever you were so oblivious or just simply ignored. it.”

Len’s pretty sure now he’s on cloud-9.“Your crush-?”

“I don’t clear up my schedule for anyone. “teases Barry and places his hand on Len’s and squeezes it.

“So you don’t find it weird?” he asks and smiles at Barry who smiles back at him.

“No, not at all.” Len opens his mouth to say something when Barry’s phone starts ringing, breaking the moment.

Barry retires his hand and Len’s already misses it’s warm. To calm himself he takes a sip from his coffee, feeling elated.

“It was Joe.” sighs Barry, looking apologetic. “I have to go.”

“Okay.” Len puts down the ceramic and watches as Barry collect his stuff. “So you’re sure it won’t make things awkward?”

“Pretty sure. “ Barry smile is a shy one as he steps closer and kisses Len forehead. “See you tomorrow?”

Len, flushed, smiles at the other. “Yeah, see you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://lutavero.tumblr.com).  
> Grammar errors and typos are on me!


End file.
